What Goes Around, Comes Around
by Miizu
Summary: Shunrei vai morar no Japão, querendo vingarse de Shiryu por todos os anos de abandono.Leiam xD O summary tah um lixo,mas a fic ta boa. :D MUDANÇA DE TITULO ! O/
1. Chapter 1

**WITH LOVE **

**Por: Mizu **

Uma bela jovem de 18 anos andava apressada e confusa pelo aeroporto de Tokyo. Acabara de chegar de Rozan,na China, onde morou ate agora.

Shunrei estava ansiosa para reecontrar Shiryu,a quem nao via a 6 anos.Sorriu estranhamente ao avistar uma cabeleira longa e lisa, negra.

_-_ Shiryu...- sussurra ela, encantada com a beleza do Dragão. Lembrava-se dele bonito, mas não dele tão adulto e atraente.

Os olhares se encontraram,e Shunrei apressou o passo em direção ao cavaleiro de bronze.

Assim que a viu,Shiryu forçou-se para não deixar seu queixo cair.

Shunrei, antes baixinha e quase sem curvas, havia ganho a postura e o corpo de uma bela mulher. As pernas bem torneadas, a fina cintura, os belos seios, juntamente com todo o resto do corpo da jovem, a deixavam atraente aos olhos de qualquer homem. Os longos cabelos negros, antes sempre presos em uma trança simples, agora estavam soltos, e estavam mais compridos, chegando aos quadris da moça e repicados na frente, levemente.Shunrei estava mais alta e esguia. Nem dava para acreditar que aquela mulher era a doce e fragil Shunrei de antes.

- Shi-shiryu..quanto tempo. - diz ela, dando um leve sorriso a ele.Que encantou ainda mais o dragão, mas o deixou com a pulga atraz da orelha, o sorriso de Shunrei estava mais adulto, claro, porém, tinha um toque leve de rancor e mágoa.

- Poiseh Shunrei...voce está linda, parece uma princesa. - diz ele, retribuindo o sorriso.

Porém, para a surpresa de Shiryu,Shunrei nao sorriu, nem corou, como fazia antigamente quando Shiryu a elogiava sobre qualquer coisa.

- Obrigado, voce também está lindo Shiryu. Onde vou ficar hospedada? – pergunta ela, olhando-o profundamente nos olhos, porem, melancolicamente.

- Na mansão da Saori. Junto comigo e os demais cavaleiros.

- Certo. Podemos ir Shiryu? – pergunta ela, olhando para um ponto interessante em algum lugar atraz do dragão;

Shiryu sentiu que aquela não era a mesma Shunrei que conheceu e que viveu por toda sua infancia.

- Claro...vamos Shunrei. – diz ele, pegando as malas dela e indo em direção ao carro da fundação.

_- Shiryu, voce vai se arrepender de ter me abandonado lá enquanto se divertia aqui no Japão. Eu rezei e chorei por voce por dois anos, depois, percebi que não significo nada pra voce. As lagrimas secaram e eu prometi que só rezaria por mim mesma. Vamos ver como que voce se sai nessa situação._ – ela pensava, enquanto caminhava ao lado do dragão em direção ao carro e o olhava de esguelha.

**Continua ;)**

**Explicação: Bom, vcs devem ter percebido que eu fiz uma Shunrei mais madura e séria. Mas é que eu tava a tempos querendo fazer uma fic dela, contando o que ela realmente sente em relação ao fato do Shiryu largar ela em Rozan sempre que vai pras batalhas. Tudo bem que ele é cavaleiro e etc, mas podia dar mais atenção a ela. É isso que eu acho  
Mas pra frente na fic, eu vou dar foco também em outras personagens femininas de CDZ que não tem a atenção que merecem nas fics. Afinal, nao é justo esse povo todo fica colocando só a Saori e as amazonas nas fics cara ¬¬**

**Beejo, ateh o proximo cap:D**


	2. Chapter 2

Cap 2 - A inimiga

Shiryu e Shunrei chegaram á mansão Kido, onde Saori Kido e seus cavaleiros os esperavam.

_- Shunrei, acho que lembra de todos não ?_ - pergunta ele, olhando-a. Shunrei olhava-o malancolicamente, e sorriu de um jeito estranho.

- _Lembro sim, Shiryu. Apesar de ter ficado 6 anos em Rozan, sem rever ninguém, lembro do rosto de todos os seus amigos._ - diz ela, calmamente. Shiryu sentiu algo de estranho no jeito de falar dela.

- _Shunrei, quanto tempo não ? Lembra de mim não é ? Saori, Athena !_ - diz uma belíssima jovem de longos cabelos roxos e belos olhos azuis.

Shunrei colocou em ação seu sorriso falso. Apesar de sentir um rancor pela deusa, sabia que devia respeitá-la.

- _Quanto tempo mesmo Athena. Obrigado por me hospedar na sua mansão_. - diz ela, colocando uma mecha de cabelo atraz da orelha, o que chamou a atenção de um certo cavaleiro ali presente.

-_ Ora, não precisa agradecer Shunrei. E por favor, Athena não. Saori !_ - diz a deusa, sorrindo meigamente.

- _Ah, claro. Desculpe-me Saori_ . - diz ela, olhando-a. O olhar de Shunrei incomodou Saori de algum modo.

- _Shunrei, lembra de Seiya, Shun, Hyoga, Ikki e Jabu certo ?_ - pergunta Shiryu, olhando-a. Shunrei não se deu ao trabalho nem de se virar para olhá-lo. Resolveu observar os amigos de Shiryu,que não via desde a Guerra Galáctica.

Mas o que lhe chamou a atenção foi a presença de mais duas mulheres no local. Uma loira de olhos azuis,muito bonita e outra de longos cabelos verdes e olhos laranjas. Muito bonita também, alias, extremamente bonita.

Shiryu percebeu que ela olhava para as outras duas moças que ali estavam. Respirou fundo e começou a falar.

- _Shunrei, essas são June, namorada do Shun e Aiko, minha namorada._

Shunrei sentiu seu coração falhar ao ouvir aquilo. Espera...aquela moça era a namorada de Shiryu ? Milhares de pensamentos habitavam a mente de Shunrei, que sentiu um frio repentino e um ódio que não podia descrever. A possibilidade de estapear o dragão e falar-lhe MUITAS e boas na cara passou pela sua cabeça, mas foi eliminada ao perceber que aquilo só a atrapalharia em seu plano.

Com seu melhor sorriso falso, engoliu as lagrimas e olhou para a tal Aiko, tentando e conseguindo, bancar a simpática.

- _Prazer, sou Shunrei Suiyama. Fico feliz em saber que Shiryu achou alguém que o fará feliz._ – diz ela a Aiko, que aproximou-se dela, juntamente com June.

- _O prazer é todo meu. Você é a irmãzinha do Shiryu-kun não é ?_ – pergunta ela, sorrindo.

Shunrei controlou-se mais uma vez para não estragar o belo rostinho de Aiko.

- _Sou Shunrei. E se Shiryu me considera como irmã, fico feliz. Mas não somos irmãos de sangue. Fomos criados juntos desde os 8 anos, e eu não o considero mais como um irmão,e sim como um amigo._

Shiryu e todos ali arregalaram os olhos. Aquela, definitivamente, não era a frágil e delicada Shunrei que conheceram na Guerra Galáctica.

- _B-bom... o que acham de irmos almoçar ? Tatsume ordenou as empregadas que preparassem um delicioso almoço em homenagem a você Shunrei !_ – diz Shun, sorrindo meigamente. Ela podia ver que Shun era muito simpático e amigo.

-_ Acho uma ótima idéia. Vamos ?_ – pergunta Saori, olhando para os demais.

Todos concordaram.

Shunrei ficou admirada com a quantidade de comida que havia sobre aquela mesa.

Todos foram servidos e agora comiam, enquanto conversavam amigavelmente. Shunrei batia um papo interessante com Shun e Hyoga. Os dois eram engraçados e sabiam achar um bom assunto.

Depois de almoçar, Shunrei foi encaminhada até seu quarto, onde tirou uma longa sesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Oii gente :D voltei depois de mileenios o/ como vocês devem ter notado, o nome da fic mudou de With Love para What Goes Around, Comes Around. Achei o nome mais apropriado. (;

**Casais:**

Shiryu**/**Shunrei  
Seiya**/**Mino  
Hyoga**/**Eire  
Shun**/**June

**Novas Amigas**

Acordou-se duas horas depois, e foi tomar um bom banho. Assim que saiu, foi se vestir.Optou por uma calça jeans de cós baixo e boca larga, muito bonita que delineava suas belas curvas e sua perfeita bunda. Uma blusa de malha da Nike branca, cruzada nas costas, bem esportiva. A blusa destacava seus seios e sua fina cintura. Nos pés tenis branco com preto da Nike. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e ela usava um gloss rosa nos lábios. Estava extremamente linda, havia .

Olhou-se pela ultima vez no espelho e saiu, descendo as escadas. No caminho, encontra...

- Olá Shunrei ! Vai dar uma saída ? – pergunta Aiko, sorrindo. Shunrei percebeu que o sorriso dela era ainda mais falso que o seu.

- Vou sim, andar pela região. Faz tempo que não visito Tokyo... – diz ela, pensativa.

- Hm, boa volta então ! Mas volte antes das oito, porque teremos uma festa para ir hoje a noite ! – diz ela, piscando. Neste momento chegam Shun e June.

- Shunrei, você tem roupa para ir a festa hoje a noite ? – pergunta June, simpática. Outra que possuia um sorriso tão falso quanto um CD pirata.

- _Eles pensam que eu sou indigente ? _- ela pergunta-se, com raiva. – _Shunrei, respira. Respiira, resposta digna de palmas ! _– ela pensa. – Tenho sim, não se preocupe ! – ela diz, sorrindo falsamente.

- Oh, ótimo então ! – diz June, batendo uma palma. – Aiko-chan, vamos ao salão ? – pergunta a Aiko, que sorri contente. – Saori-chan está nos esperando na limosine.

- Certo ! Vou pegar minha bolsa ! – diz Aiko, subindo as escadas rapidamente.

Shunrei desce as escadas, saindo da imensa mansão. Primeiramente, vai até o cais.

Estava sentada no cais, observando o mar e os barcos, até que ouve voses um pouco familiares, vindas da praia. Foi aproximando-se lentamente, qual foi sua surpresa ao ver suas antigas conhecidas, Mino e Eire, conversando animadamente na praia. As duas viram-se e logo reconhecem Shunrei, sorrindo logo em seguida.

Elas vão até Shunrei.

- Olá ! Quanto tempo ! Como tem ido Shunrei ? – pergunta Mino, abraçando Shunrei, que corresponde. Mino havia mudado muito. Agora, tinha seus cabelos batendo no meio das costas, lisos e repicados na frente, presos em uma alta cola. Seu corpo havia desenvolvido-se e sua altura também, transformando a antiga menina orfã de orfanato, em uma independente e sensual mulher.

- Bem ! E vocês ? Quanto tempo não nos vemos, né ? – pergunta Shunrei, sorrindo. Eire a abraça também, e Shunrei corresponde o abraço animadamente.

- Quanto tempo mesmo ! Uns 8 anos, no mínimo ! – diz Mino, puxando a bela chinesa para sentar-se na areia.

Conversavam animadamente, até que o relogio marcou 6:00 e Shunrei levanta-se, chamando a atenção das duas novas amigas.

- Já vai Rei ?! – pergunta Mino, triste.

- Sim, queria ficar, mas hoje tem uma tal festa que a Saori quer que todos nós vão... – diz Shunrei, fazendo uma careta, que Mino e Eire percebem.

- Por acaso...você não gosta da Saori ? – pergunta Eire, levantando-se também. A loira era uma que também havia mudado muito. Seus cabelos agora estavam soltos, batendo na cintura, extremamente lisos e belos. Os olhos azul-gelo extremamente sedutores. Seu corpo estava mais desenvolvido e ela estava mais alta, deixando-a sensual e bela aos olhos de qualquer homem.

Shunrei olha para as duas, e antes de responder, pergunta:

- Voces não gostam dela, ou gostam ?

- Não gostamos. Ela é a responsavel pelo fato dos meninos ficarem longe de nós sempre... – diz Eire, que olha para Mino. – E ela também roubou o Seiya da Mino... – a bela loira diz, olhando triste para a amiga morena de olhos verdes.

- Eu odeio ela. Ela fazia o Shiryu ir embora de Rozan quando eu mais precisava dele, ela o prendeu aqui no Japão, ela é sempre a principal, ela é sempre o CENTRO DAS ATENÇÕES !! – diz Shunrei, exaltando a ultima parte da sua frase. Mino e Eire entreolham-se, sorrindo tristemente. As duas abraçam Shunrei, que sente uma imensa vontade de chorar. E é exatamente isso que ela faz.

- Não chora Rei... Tudo tem seu tempo certo... – diz Mino, com um olhar estranho.

- Como assim ? – pergunta Eire, que até então acariciava os cabelos da Shunrei.

- Apenas um pressentimento... – diz Mino, com olhar perdido.

- Bom, eu vou me indo. Podiamos sair amanha, o que acham ? – pergunta Shunrei, limpando suas lagrimas e sorrindo para suas novas amigas.

Verdadeiramente.

- Podíamos ir tomar sorvete ! – diz Mino, sorrindo.

- Ótimo ! Nos encontramos no cais amanha nesse mesmo horario, certo ? – Shunrei diz, dando um passo para traz.

- Certo ! – dizem as duas, vendo Shunrei distanciar-se.

- Eire, eu simplismente adorei ela ! Ela é tão legal ! – diz Mino, sorrindo.

- Eu também ! E ela é bem verdadeira, eu pude notar isso. – diz Eire.

- Bom, vamos ? To morrendo de fome ! – diz Mino, puxando Eire, que sorri e vai junto com ela.

...

Ohayoo :D Gostaram deste baaaita capitulo ? Epero que sim...  
Teve gente pedindo capitulos grandes, e sinto informar que não teremos capitulos grandes, pelo menos até o 6º cap. Depois, os capitulos aumentam ;)

Reviews, onegai ? -- Go ! \o/

**By Mizu-chan :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Ohayoo ! Divirtam-se com este enoooorme capítulo ! --'

**Casais:**

Shiryu**/**Shunrei  
Seiya**/**Mino  
Hyoga**/**Eire  
Shun**/**June

**Quando Tudo Começa A Dar Certo.**

**; 20:10, mansão Kido.**

Os rapazes estavam na sala estar da mansão, esperando as garotas descerem. Além de Saori, Aiko, June e Shunrei, estavam presentes também Fleur, namorada de Hyoga, e Hilda de Polares, irmã de Fleur.

- Caramba, como elas demoram ! – diz Seiya, emburrado.

- É, mas vale a pena esperar, elas sempre ficam lindas ! – diz Shun, que tomava um copo de wisky.

- São quantas mulheres ? – pergunta Kamus, que estava presente ali também, convidado de Hyoga. Siegfriend também estava, para acompanhar Hilda.

- São seis moças. Saori, Aiko, June, Hilda, Fleur e Shunrei, irmã do Shiryu que esta aqui visitando-nos.

- Elas estão descendo ! – diz Hyoga, levantando-se. A primeira a aparecer é Saori. Estava extremamente linda. Usava um vestido rosa-bebe colado ao corpo, longo, de uma alça só. Seus cabelos estavam presos numa trança muito bem feita, e usava um scarpin rosa-fraco de salto alto. A segunda foi June, que usava um vestido verde-água atado no pescoço longo, muito bonito. Sandálias pratiadas de salto alto, muito bonitas, seus cabelos estavam presos num rabo de cavalo alto, muito bonito. A terceira foi Aiko, muito bela. Usava um vestido lilás, justo na cintura longo, com alças finas nos ombros e um scarpin roxo muito belo, seus cabelos estavam presos num coque muito bem feito. Fleur usava um vestido azul-bebe longo tomara-que-caia e sandália pratiada de salto alto. Hilda usava um vestido preto longo, justo no corpo todo, de uma alça só e scarpin preto muito elegante. Seus cabelos estavam soltos. A última a descer foi Shunrei. A chinesa estava extremamente linda. Ninguem nunca havia a visto tão bela e sensual. Usava um vestido longo, branco como as nuvens, tomara que caia , que delineava seu perfeito corpo, tendo destaque na cintura, onde possuia uma faixa preta, média e extensa de comprimento, presa em sua cintura. Usava sandálias pretas de salto alto, com tiras presas em seu tornozelo. As longas e lisas madeixas negras estavam soltas, e extremamente brilhantes. A maguiagem a deixava ainda mais linda. Shiryu estava extremamente encantado. E Saiko percebeu.

- Bom, o que acham de irmos ? Mal posso esperar para chegar ao baile ! - diz ela, enlaçando seu braço com o de Shiryu.

Todos concordam e dirigem-se até a porta. Formaram-se os pares. Seiya e Saori, Shun e June, Hyoga e Fleur, Siegfriend e Hilda, Shiryu e Saiko, e, por surpresa, Kamus e Shunrei (Kamus hooot o).

Ao chegarem no local, Shunrei surpreende-se. Nunca havia visto um local tão elegante e sofisticado. Todos os presentes no local estavam elegantérrimos, cada jóia e roupa mais linda do que a outra.

- Está impressionada Shunrei ? O que achou do local ? – pergunta Saori, simpática.

- Muito bonito. Lindo, para falar a verdade. – diz a chinesa, analisando o local. Com isso, não percebeu que era analisada da cabeça aos pés por ninguém mais, ninguém menos, do que Shiryu.

O dragão sentia-se extremamente desconfortável. Estava ao lado de sua namorada, e não conseguia tirar os olhos de outra garota. E essa outra garota, é ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que sua "irmã" de criação, Shunrei. Era a primeira vez que a via como mulher, e não como garota. E isso, para ele, era extremamente estranho.

- Então, vamos entrar ? – pergunta June.

Eles entram no xique salão. Escolhem uma mesa e sentam-se. E, como na velocidade da luz, começam a surgir inúmeros reporteres e fotógrafos para entrevistar Saori e Aiko.

- Srta. Kido, é verdade que está de casamento marcado com Julian Solo ?

- Como tem ido a fundação ao seu ponto de vista ?

A primeira pergunta irritou Seiya, que levanta-se extremamente furioso.

- QUEM VOC- ele é interrompido por Saori, que apenas o olha, séria. Seiya arregala os olhos, incrédulo. Fazia um tempo que Saori o mandava se calar e não deixava-o expressar-se na frente de seus amigos. Shunrei percebeu isso e sorriu maliciosa.

- A fundação está indo muito bem, nossas ações estão em alta e o comércio está perfeito. E quanto a segunda pergunta, aviso que eu e Julian estamos nos conhecendo ainda. - quando Saori terminou de falar isso, todos com exceção de Aiko e June arregalam os olhos. Seiya não acreditava no que ouvia.

- C-como Saori? - Seiya é interrompido pelos repórteres, que dirigiam-se até Aiko.

- Srta. Aoyama, como estão as ações da empresa?

- Está de casamento marcado com o Sr. Suiyama?

Aiko afirma a todas as perguntas, abraçando Shiryu para uma foto seguintemente.

Shunrei arregala os olhos ao ouvir a última pergunta. Casamento... Marcado? Isso não ia ficar assim! Não mesmo ! E Shiryu, também não perdia por esperar!

**...**

**OOOOIE ! :D Capitulo mini, né ? Parece one-shot ¬¬; mas dexa, quando chegar no 7º, tuuudo será diferente ! o/o/  
Reviews poovo ! o/o/**


	5. Chapter 5

o/o/o/ Mais um capítulo aee !  
p;s: Saint Seiya não me pertence, porque se pertencesse, eu processava todo mundo que coloca os cavaleiros ( com exceção do Afrodite ) como gays ! ò.ó

**Mundos Que Desmoronam.**

- Então... Vamos? – pergunta Seiya, entediado e extremamente triste. Então Saori só o queria para brincar com ele e tratá-lo como lixo? Não esperava isso dela.

Todos concordam e levantam-se para ir embora, porém Saori e Aiko, que estavam na outra mesa conversando com seus sócios chegam na hora com uma expressão estranha.

- Onde pensam que vão? – pergunta Saori com as mãos na cintura. Todos ( com exceção de suas "amiguinhas" erguem uma sobrancelha, intrigados.

- Dormir. Essa festá tá um saco. – diz Hyuga expreguiçando-se. Os demais concordam com ele.

- Não podem ir! Eu e Saori temos muito a fazer ainda! – diz Aiko puxando Shiryu.

- Então faremos o seguinte. Shiryu e Seiya, como são os namorados de vocês ficam, e nós iremos embora. – diz Hilda com as mãos na cintura. Seiya olha para Saori com raiva e diz:

- Arrajem outro para ficar de cabide para a Srta. Kido. Eu vou pra casa dormir. – diz Seiya saindo do local. Todos arregalam os olhos, principalmente Shunrei.

" _A Mino-chan vai amar saber disso."_

Saori suspira e diz:

- Como ele é infantil.

- Concordo. Nem sei porque você deixa ele na sua mansão, Saori-chan! – diz Aiko no ouvido de Saori, que concorda.

Todos foram embora, e ficaram ali apenas Saori, Aiko e Shiryu.

Sentado em uma das poltronas da imensa sala da imensa mansão Kido, Seiya refletia sobre os últimos acontecimentos.

- _Não acredito que ela fez aquilo comigo... Não acredito mesmo... Aquela Saori, que eu pensei conhecer muito bem... Era tudo uma máscara! Ela não passa de uma patricinha mesquinha interessada em popularidade, dinheiro e fama... É Saori... Me enganei feio contigo... _

Seiya é acordado de seus pensamentos por Shunrei, que chegava na sala neste exato momento, agora vestindo uma calça branca de algodão e uma baby-look rosa, justa.

- Seiya... me desculpa a indiscrição, mas... Ela sempre te trata assim na frente dos outros reporteres? – pergunta Shunrei, inocentemente.

Seiya suspira e com um olhar triste, resolve responder a pergunta da bela chinesa.

- Vezes sim, vezes não... Mas ela nunca falou sobre Julian Solo... E o pior é que eles têm mesmo algo... Ela sai escondida as vezes e não avisa onde vai... E a Aiko e a June acobertam ela... Cara, não acredito que ela fez isso comigo! Na frente de uma penca de reporteres, ela diz que está " se conhecendo" com outro, na minha frente! Isso me desmoraliza completamente! Eu sou o que então? O panaca das fotos?

- _Pior que é... – _Pensa Shunrei, ouvindo atentamente tudo que o Pégasus falava. – Entendo... Mas quando vocês começaram a namorar? – pergunta a jovem.

- Ahn, foi...

FlashBack

_Seiya encontrava-se descansando, entre os belos campos do santuário de Athena, que havia sido reconstruido por Zeus._

_Ele tapa seus olhos com a mão, bloqueando os fortes raios solares que o encomodavam naquele momento. Estranhou ao notar que os mesmos não o encomodavam mais. Resolveu abrir os olhos._

_- Sa-Saori? – ele pergunta, assustado. A jovem o olhava, sorrindo._

_- Seiya, Seiya... Devia estar treinando! – ela diz, num tom divertido. Seiya sorri._

_- Ah... Esses treinamentos daqui são muito chatos! – diz o Pégasus, fazendo uma careta engraçada._

_- Posso me sentar aqui com você? – pergunta ela, receosa._

_- Claro! – diz ele, sorrindo nervoso. Sempre ficava assim perto dela._

_Passam-se alguns segundos, até que Seiya resolve puxar assunto._

_- Que bom que tá tudo em paz, né Saori-san? – pergunta ele, sorrindo. Assusta-se ao sentir a mãe delicada e quente de Saori juntando-se à sua. _

_- Concordo. Tudo graças a vocês, meus cavaleiros! – diz ela, sorrindo. – Mas... Ainda falta uma coisa que eu quero fazer..._

_Seiya a olha, curioso. _

_- E o que seria, Saori ? – ele pergunta._

_- Isso. – ela diz, para logo depois beija-lo ardentemente. Seiya correspondeu, surpreso e extremamente feliz. _

_Sim, era o começo de um longo romance (¬¬ clichê isso)._

FimFlashBack

- Pelo que pude perceber, ela não disse te amar, certo ? – diz Shunrei, olhando-o.

- É, não disse... Mas... Ah, quer saber ? Que se dane, eu ainda amo ela, mas está claro que nossa relação não tem futuro. – diz ele, levantando do sofá e subindo as escadas rapidamente, parando no ultimo degrau e virando-se para olha-la. – Mas, obrigado por me ouvir, Shunrei. – diz ele, dando uma piscadinha.

Shunrei sorri travessa, colocando a xícara de café em cima da mesinha que estava ao lado do sofá.

- Obrigado, Athena-san. Nunca pensei que você poderia me ser tão útil. – ela diz, subindo as escadas logo em seguida. – Mino-chan, o caminho tá livre...

...

:D Gostaram ? Espero que sim. Shunrei má, né ? Fazer o que, é o que ela sente ! O que vocês fariam, sendo abandonada(do)s por seus amados, toooda santa guerra ? ¬¬ XD

REVIEWS, MINNA ! :D


End file.
